Sleeping Beauty
by LizzyRoy
Summary: 'It was early morning weekend, and the sun was up. It shined through the curtains and beamed upon Star and Marco. They had fallen asleep on the couch snuggled up together.' A starco oneshot about after the night where the elefhant lady came after Star's face.


_**Authors note; I got inspired by Otakuofeverything with her lovely fanart named Sleepy. I really liked it so i made a Fanfic about. So Enjoy^^**_

* * *

It was early morning weekend, and the sun was up. It shined through the curtains and beamed upon Star and Marco. They had fallen asleep on the couch snuggled up together, and their foreheads rested on each other.

They were exhausted. But who wouldn't be after a crazy elephant lady had wanted to steal someone's face? Marco was so afraid to lose Star that night. It was like she was the light of his life. And if someone takes your light away you can't go any further. But thank goodness he saved her!

They got what they deserved all along: sleep. A peaceful night without anything to disturb them this time.

Mr. Diaz had seen them lay down on the couch sleeping. Even if he didn't know what had happened that night, he could still see that those two were really tired. He didn't want to wake them up and embarrass Marco that his father had seen him sleeping together with her. " la princesa y el príncipe" he grinned and went to bed again. One thing was for sure for Marco's parents: if Marco decided that he wanted to marry Star, they wouldn't be in doubt. They would say yes and hope for the best for them, because they could see how their son just loved that girl and vice versa. Even if she was a magical princess from another dimension. She was still loved by Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and mostly everybody else. Especially Marco. Even though he had hated her when she moved in, after that first fight with Ludo they had become best friends. And after 6 months he had grown strong feelings for her.

Star was the first to wake up. Kinda. She barely opened her eyes. She was still sleepy, but the blond girl managed to lift her head up a little and look at Marco.

Without thinking so much about it, she leaned in and gave him a simple little peck on his lips. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. And with that she closed her eyes, leaned on his shoulders and fell back to sleep. She loved him more than anything, even fighting monsters. She couldn't wish for anything better than this.

Many hours later, Marco finally woke up and let out a yawn. He felt something heavy on him, then remembered that he and Star had fallen asleep on the couch together. He simply smiled at the thought. The boy moved some of the blond girl's hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"My shooting star," he sighed with love stuck eyes looking at her. Her beauty was endless for him. Even when she was asleep, her cheeks were light pink. Her mouth was half open and with small signs here and there. She really was a sleeping beauty. He couldn't resist and kissed her soft on the lips.

He liked the way it felt. Her lips were so innocent. His heart beat faster and had a warm feeling. Even though it wasn't their first kiss, it still felt like it to him.

Star woke up, her eyes slowly opening. In the process, she got a glimpse of somebody kissing her. She knew it was Marco, so she kissed him back weakly.

When he felt her kissing him back, he slowly pulled back and smiled at his girlfriend, all love stuck.

"Good morning Star."

"Good morning," she yawned.

They became a couple five weeks ago. When they were at a party in another dimension, one of the bartenders had noticed Marco looking at Star all lovey dovely.

"Go ahead," the cloud-looking caterpillar man had said to Marco.

"Go ahead and what?" he asked, looking confused at the bartender.

"Go ahead and ask her out. I have seen you looking at her all evening. You must be in love with the princess." He grinned. Marco blushed.

'Is it that obvious?' "You know that she's the princess, Star Butterfly?" Marco asked curiously.

"Of course. She is well known in most dimensions. But back on track, if you like her that much, why don't you go over and dance with her? Tell her your feelings. Or maybe just kiss her cheek. It's now or never boy. She could be taken any minute now, most boys are really into her. So if I were you, I would go out there now, sweep her off her feet and make her yours."

Marco looked at Star who was having a blast at the dance floor and wasn't sure if he wanted to do it or not. But maybe it was time to tell her. He gulped nervously, "Well here goes nothing."

"By the way, if she says no, you get a drink on the house." Marco looked weirdly at the bartender who laughed at himself. Marco took a deep breath, walked over to her, and asked her. The bartender kept his eye on Marco to see if he really got the girl. He saw Marco tap on her shoulder, and Star turn around to look at him. She smiled. The bartender didn't know what the boy said to her, but after he scratched his head and offered his hand to her, he smiled nervously. Star let out a loud giggle and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. The boy looked really surprised at how she took this, and so did the bartender. But the bartender only laughed to himself and took the bottle away from the counter. "Ah, young love"

So here they are now. Totally in love with each other. It took them a few days to get them to realize they were in a relationship. It took a week before they had their first kiss. Until that, the only things they did were hold hands and kiss on the cheek or forehead. Nothing too serious. Even then they didn't kiss each other as much, It was still odd experience for them, even as they trained in kissing. They blushed so much they could barely kiss each other, but after some time it got better and they loved to kiss. They only did when they were alone, so they could have their special moment and this was perfect.

Marco ran his fingers through her soft long blond hair. Star really enjoyed it when he did that. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft touch through her hair. She let out a little yawn and giggled. He chuckled.

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes" she whimpered.

"It's okay, you can fall asleep again. If somebody comes to get you and the wand, I will take care of it." He said as he moved his hand from her hair to caressing her check and down to tip her chin. He looked at her in a trance. He was enchanted by her sky blue eyes, that he will never get enough of.

"Thank you Marco. You're my prince in shining amor after all." She briefly whispered as they leaned in for sweet kiss to share. She absolutely loved him, this was 'the' guy. She didn't want to be anyone but him. Even if her mom tries to break them apart, and say he aren't the one and she deserved a prince. Not a simple low class human boy. But for Star he was surely THE one and she couldn't be more sure about, even if she was a reckless 14 year old that maybe didn't know anything better. But she didn't care at all. Marco was perfect and she loved him very much.

Star wished that she could kiss more with her prince. But she was to tired to continue and pulled apart. She laid on his shoulders again, eyes still closed and drifted to sleep again. She smiled in her sleep with a faint blush. She was truly happy.

He grinned how fast she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Sleep well Star, you deserved it" He whispered and turned on the TV.

* * *

 ** _So what did you think? reviews would be nice:)_**


End file.
